Dangerous words
by Heather Lewis
Summary: Words can ruin lives. Not great at summaries sorry. Rated M for kidnap and abuse in later chapters. please R
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous words**

Hi everyone haven't posted in a very long time. Here's a little something for now hopefully I'll be able to post more soon.

Disclaimer: don't own the characters.

Chapter 1

"Oh for god sake Nat smile. It's my birthday; we are in the hottest club in Miami, with cocktails with the cute little umbrellas. We should be having fun. " Maxine said waving her arms exaggeratedly above her head.

"Sorry Max. I'm just not in the party mood" she spoke to Maxine but her eyes never left Calleigh. Calleigh sighed and put her cocktail down onto the table, getting fed up with the atmosphere surrounding them "What's your problem with me? You've been a total bitch to me all day"

"The problem is my boyfriend said your name last night!" She spat out. Calleigh was taken aback by her outburst; confusion crossing her features. Calleigh couldn't quite comprehend what Natalia had said "what?"

"Eric. Last night, during sex. He said your name..."

"And you're upset with me about this..."

"Yes. How long..." Calleigh realised where she was taking this argument and tried to stop it before it went too far "Now stop there. Me and Eric have been over for months. I swear there is nothing..."

"Save it. He obviously still has feelings for you. We all know he'd only have to say the word and you would jump straight back on his cock"

"Nat...!"

"You're a fucking slut" her words were slurred from the many drinks that had past her lips but they didn't lose any of their venom

"I've done nothing wrong, and I don't have to listen to this" she garbed her bag and made her way to the exit not wanting to listen to anything else that came from her drunken lips.

"Well that was totally uncalled for" Maxine said in a state of shock from the scene that had just played out in front of her.

"So what, my boyfriend says her name in bed and I'm just supposed to be happy about it?"

"No of course not, but that was Eric not Calleigh. She is one of the most loyal people I know and you should have know better than to think she would do something like that" she to grabs her bag.

"Where you going?" Nat asked, guilt starting to take hold.

"To make sure she's okay, and to make sure she can get home. Something tells me that she won't be too keen on sharing a taxi with you on the way back" As Maxine disappeared into the crowd Natalia sunk back into her chair the realisation of what she had actually accused Calleigh of weighing heavy on her shoulders.

Calleigh heard Maxine calling after her and turned around "I'm sorry Max. Don't let this ruin your birthday, go back have a good night"

"How you getting home? It's pretty obvious that you're not going to want to share with Nat. Are you okay? She was totally out of order in there" she could see the hurt that crossed her face in the club and she could still she the hurt in her eyes now, but even though it was visible she knew Calleigh would brush it off and say that she was fine. Calleigh simply nodded and replied that she would call a taxi. "I'll wait with you"

"Actually Max I'd rather be on my own. Think about things...try and get things straight in my own mind" There was a moment of silence between the pair as Maxine studied Calleigh. "I don't want to leave you out here alone"

"Max..." Calleigh gave a small smile and embraced her friend "I'll be fine. Go enjoy your night" she let go and slowly started to walk away.

Okay so a short chapter with a lot of dialog. Chapter two is where the action starts. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maxine watched as Calleigh walked away, she didn't want to let her go but knew that she had to. She turned and made her way back into the club squeezing her way through the crowd. With every step further away she took she could feel a sense of dread building in her stomach.

"Okay well thanks anyway" Calleigh said and she ended the call. She had called six different firms and all were booked out or didn't have anything available until stupid o'clock. "Looks like I'm walking" she muttered to herself. She knew she could phone Eric and ask him but she really didn't want to add more fuel to the fire, besides it wasn't far just a few blocks. She knew though that those few blocks would give her time to think and although that was the exact reason that she wanted to be alone not even ten minutes ago right now it seemed that it was too much time to think.

_Does he really still have feelings for me or was it just a slip of the tongue? What if he does...She's right I would, not quite the way she said I would but I would take him back if he asked me...but not like this when they are together... Can I trust him? There was a time I trusted him with every fibre of my being...but then he lied to me, went behind my back._ She let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding._ Twice...were there more times...how can I love someone if I can't trust them...How can I ever really take him back._

Calleigh was so deeply enthralled in the turmoil of her mind that she hadn't noticed the group of men approaching her.

Ben scanned the room looking for anyone that would make for easy prey "boys, take a look at that ass" the men looked approvingly "no good though she won't even go to the bathroom without her friend to hold her hand" he said before lifting his bottle back to his lips.

"Excuse me...thanks" James looked across the bar to see a petite blond making her way to the bar. She looked as if she would rather be anywhere else except where she was. He noticed that she ordered three drinks but wasn't put off as he started to make his way over to her. "Hey can I get those for you?"

Calleigh looked around at the man he was tall with dark hair, very handsome with a cheeky grin on his face. He couldn't have been any older than 25 and although Calleigh found him very attractive she really wasn't into the cougar scene. She smiled at him "That's very nice of you but no thank you. I've got it covered"

"You know you're in Miami's hottest club"

"Yeah"

"So why so down?" he asked tilting his head and raising an eyebrow, Calleigh sighed lightly and shook her head. James reached out and brushed his hand gently over her cheek making her pull back suddenly. She looked at him as if he had just grown a second head, "Your drinks" the bartenders' voice caught her attention. She gathered the drinks and made her way back to the table not even bothering to make excuses for her departure.

"She's hot" James heard one of the men shout over to him. James never took his eyes off her as she made her way back to the table to join the small group. A blond with short hair smiled and gave him a cheeky wave. However the brunet just sat there glaring. "I think I see what the problem was" James said with a small nod toward the group. "Don't think we'll have to worry about that lot staying together"

"Good. So, who gets to go first?" a tall tanned man snickered before taking another gulp of his drink.

"And it begins" James said as he watched what appeared to be the starts of an argument.

"Our luck is in" Ben said licking his lips as he watched the blond leave, quickly finishing his drink and placing the empty bottle on the bar.

"Fuck"

"What?" Ben asked spinning back around just in time to see the short haired blond follow. "I'll go outside for a cigarette and keep an eye what is happening. You watch her" he nodded toward the brunet "pay attention to your phone James, I'll text when I can see what is happening. If we can't get Blondie we've got a nice little back up over there" He disappeared into the crowd and was soon outside with the two women in his sight. It wasn't long before the two women separated and he gave the men the signal to move.

James noticed his phone light up and read his message "Guys" he said getting their attention "She's ours" All six men put their drinks down and made their way through the crowd to the exit. The group got to the stairs when James walked straight into someone almost knocking them of their feet "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" James said to a woman as he helped her steady herself. Looking at her he realised who she was, she was the woman who had followed out. Quickly James made his way out of the club saying his apologies once more.

Maxine was certain that it was the man talking to Calleigh at the bar and the felling of dread grew more, but he wasn't leaving alone the whole group was leaving so maybe it was perfectly innocent. Still she couldn't shift the feeling.

Ben met the men outside "You two get the van ready. Brad you stay on the phone with James so when we grab her they know where to get us". The Two men ran across the street and down a little to the car park where they had left their van, the others were quickly tracking their prey. Soon they were right behind her, it was as if she didn't know they where there, lost in her own thoughts. They waited for the right moment then Ben grabbed her from behind covering her mouth with one hand. She was stronger than she looked though and fought back. The other men helped and Brad gave their location to James. They dragged her into some surrounding bushes hoping to stay hidden until the van arrived.

Calleigh fought hard and her muffled screams could be heard from under his large hand. It was no use though, it was late and no one was around. Still the men couldn't risk anyone hearing her; in a last effort to shut her up one of the men punched her in the face knocking her unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: M Rated, Abuse, rape.

Chapter 3

The van pulled up and the men jumped in the back, Ben with Calleigh draped over his shoulder. Once they were all inside the van pulled off. Ben wiped the blood from his nose "Bitch hit me, she'll pay for that" he said before kicking her in the back. Calleigh winced and opened her eyes trying to take in her surroundings. Her vision was blurred, but she could hear the sound of an engine and feel movement. "Where are you taking me?" she wasn't sure if she had let the words pass her lips but she must of because Ben replied with another kick in her ribs "Never you mind you fucking slut". Calleigh Could smell the dried blood on her face and taste copper, the taste made her feel sick.

_Slut...fucking slut...just like Natalia said..._She was brought out of her thoughts suddenly when she felt a hand run up her leg. Instantly she jumped up and tried to fight, but was pushed pack down by the three other men and held still. He still had a hand on her leg and began to run it up and down again. "Please d-don't" Calleigh hated herself at that moment; she hated the weakness in her voice. Her vision was becoming less blurred and she lifted her head to look at the man, he was in his 30's and built like a bull, dark hair, his hands were huge and he gripped tightly on her leg making her wince and she tried once again to remove herself from their hands, "Stop fighting or I'll break your neck!" one of the men snarled at her. She looked down once more and her blood went cold when he licked his lips as he stared at her long, slender legs. "Hmmmm, how do they feel? Good? Think how nice those would feel wrapped around you as you slam into her"

"Yeah Stew, I bet they'd feel really nice draped over my shoulder as I slam that pussy" Brad said. Calleigh could feel acid in the back of her throat at the idea of what they had planed.

" It's party time". None too gently they yanked her hands behind her back and bound them. "Leave me alone! Let me go!" she pleaded. A moment later a gag was pulled into her open mouth and tied behind her head.

The men hauled her up and shoved her into a sitting position against the van wall. She watched as the men started rifling through her bag. _Thank god I didn't bring my badge out with me, if they knew I was a cop they'd kill me for sure...at least I may stand a chance of someone finding me. _"Calleigh Duquesne" One of the men read of an ID card in her purse.

"Now you listen and listen good. You'll do everything we tell you to. You don't have to like it and I don't give a fuck if you do. You fight, you scream, you try to get away and you're dead. Got that?" She nodded, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Ben grabbed her arm and shoved her face down onto the van floor. Calleigh screamed and he slapped her. He made quick work of pushing her dress up and tearing her panties off "I told you that you would pay". He took down his pants and held out his cock rubbing it a few times before he put the end of his cock against her slit. His hands pressed down on her shoulders and she felt pressure between her legs. _Don't cry don't be a victim _sheshut her eyes, but she could feel him pushing into her. It hurt, worse than anything. She cried out but the gag muffled it. The men laughed and shouted as he slammed into her harder and faster. She screamed and screamed, but the men didn't care. He moaned and she felt the pulsating of his cock inside her as he came. Then it stopped and he pulled out.

The relief was short lived as she was picked up and roughly turned over. She looked up as the man who was touching her earlier pinned her shoulders down and lowered himself to her. She felt it push inside of her, and then he stopped. "I'll be nice to you" he whispered in her ear before he started pumping slowly. It hurt, like as though she was burning inside. When he pulled out the feeling got better, then the pain took over when he moved in. He repeated his motion over and over until finally she felt him swell inside of her and warmth filled her. She closed her eyes when he pulled out, but to late not to see that she was bleeding.

She felt the vehicle come to a stop and heard the doors open. Moments later the back doors of the van were opened and two more men entered the small space. One of them was the man from the bar. She knew even then at the bar that there was something about him, he was to forward. One by one the men took turns with her the pain overwhelming her but none of them took it easy. By the time it was over she was exhausted and barely had the energy to let out a whimper. She rolled her head to the side and drifted into unconsciousness.

She was shaken roughly awake, forced into a sitting position "We're here, move slut" she was grabbed roughly and propelled forward. Her legs were weak and collapsed under her weight, the large man held her up "My name is Nathan. You still hurt?" Calleigh didn't answer him. Yes he was kinder to her than the rest had been earlier but he still raped her so she was hardly going to make conversation with him. "It'll get better. You just have to cooperate and pretty soon you'll like it" she shook her head "Oh yes, yes you will. We are going to have a good time together"

"All you are going to have is a long prison sentence" she spat out. Her outburst was met by a backhanded slap to her face from Ben. "Now what did Nathan just tell you about cooperating?"

Calleigh looked around and saw an old warehouse which she was dragged into. Once inside they dragged her to the far wall and threw her against it. The men surrounded her and clawed at her clothing and tearing it from her leaving her naked. Ben fisted his hand in her hair and dragged her to a pipe. Raising her arms up to the pipe and taking a rope he tied her to it. "You know what guys. I could really do with a piss" he grinned at the men and they began to laugh. He undid his zip and pulled out his cock, he then grabbed Calleighs face and tried to hold her mouth open but she thrashed back and forth. "Actually I could do with a piss to" James said stepping forward and held the top of her head still while Ben held her jaw open. The yellow liquid soon flowed from them into her mouth and down her body. Once they were finished they flung her head back and walked away leaving her humiliated. "We'll be back for you bitch" were the last words spoken before they left the warehouse locking the door behind them, and leaving Calleigh alone consumed within the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Max, have you seen Calleigh today? I owe her an apology. I tried phoning her last night about twenty times but she wouldn't answer"

"No I haven't and I can't say I blame her. Try phoning her again or go down ballistics there was a drive by earlier she's probably up to her neck in casings".

"Give me your phone"

"Why?" Max said looking up at her.

"Because she'll answer if she thinks it's you" Maxine dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone handing it over. Natalia put the phone to her ear, let out a sigh and shook her head "Voice mail again". She handed the phone back and became aware of Maxines' sudden loss of colour "Are you okay?" she asked as Maxine made a sudden sprint out of the door.

"Ryan have you seen Calleigh?"

"No. I don't think she's come in yet". She saw Horatio at the end of the corridor and run to him. There was a tightness in her chest like a panic attack "H, please tell me you've seen Calleigh today"

"No I haven't. She hasn't called in and she won't answer her phone. I really need her today...Max...Max are you ok?" she feel back against the wall and sunk down. "I shouldn't have left her. I knew something was wrong. I shouldn't have, I shouldn't..."

"Maxine, what do you mean?"

"Last night we went out...there was an argument she left early, said she was going to call a cab I wanted to wait but she insisted she wanted space. She hasn't answered her phone since..." a look of terror crossed her face "there was a man...at the bar. He made a pass at her. When I went back in the club, when she left, he walked straight into me. I felt something was wrong but he left with a group I figured they were just going to a different club...oh God...something's happen" she cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The whole team were now gathered into one room and informed of the situation. They couldn't believe that Calleigh had been so stupid; she had worked enough rape and murder cases to know that she shouldn't have gone on her own. "So you left her out there on her own?" Ryan asked shaking his head, it was more of a statement than a question but Maxine answered anyway "She had just had an argument with Nat she wanted space..."

"And you couldn't have waited to make sure she had a ride home?" Eric jumped in "What were you two arguing about?" he spat at Natalia. She didn't answer just dropped her head as she felt tears start to fall, the guilt she felt overwhelmed her, _what if she's dead._

"I have no doubt that you already know" Max sighed "she just...this is so messed up" Maxine cradled her head in her hands.

"This is all my fault" Nat sobbed.

"You got that right" Eric spat and sent her a poisonous glare.

"He's just angry Nat, he didn't mean it" Maxine whispered.

"Now is not the time to blame, we need to put all our efforts into finding her. The man, the one at the bar, who was he? What did he look like?" Horatio asked. They had nothing to go on and he was desperate for any lead that could help them find their bullet girl.

"Young...about twenty five, tall with dark hair"

"How tall Max? We need details"

"About 6ft 2"

"Any scars? Tattoos?"

"He had a long sleeved shirt on I couldn't see any"

"I'm going to try her phone again" Eric said dialling her number and pressing call. Everyone waited anxiously "Calleigh! Where are you? We've been worried sick!" Eric smiled with relief when the call was answered " ...oh...umm..." his Face dropped and concern was obvious "did they leave any details...I'm a police officer...the owner of this phone is a police officer and a missing person...I'll come down with Lt. Caine and collect it...Bye". He looked up to see everyone looking at him, their faces mirroring his concern "That was Detective Stewart, a woman handed the phone in on her way to work" He got up to leave with Horatio making eye contact with Natalia for just a moment. He could see the guilt and fear that dwelled there. He knew if she could have taken that night back she would have, but she couldn't and he knew that he would never be able to forgive her for that.

The two men entered the office building where the woman worked "Mrs. Stevens?"

"Yes can I help you?" A young dark haired woman answered from behind a desk.

"Mrs Stevens we are with the police department, we wanted to ask you some questions about the phone you found this morning"

"Yes, well I found it this morning during my Jog It was laying on the pavement. I figured someone would be missing it, I mean I-phones are not the cheapest"

"It belongs to a missing woman. If you wouldn't mind we would like you to show us exactly where you found it. It could be very important to the case" Horatio asked trying to be as professional as possible in their current situation.

"Of course" she said getting up quickly "just give me a second to tell my boss I'm going"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I found it right over there" the woman pointed "I checked the wallpaper just incase it belonged to anyone who I could recognise from a picture, when I didn't I handed it in. It's normally very quiet down here. Hardly anyone comes this way, that's why I find it so nice to come this way on my jogs. You'd think it would be busy at night with the clubs just round the corner but my mum is ill and I've come past here in the early hours on my way home and it's still been quiet even at that time, except for one or two taxis .I suppose if you're going clubbing you'd rather get a taxi than walk..."

Eric's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it "Delko"

"Eric, the last calls Calleigh made where to a number of taxi firms. I've checked them out, a couple recognised the pickup address and time. They said that they were busy last night and couldn't pick her up"

"Ok. I'm at the scene where the phone was found; I'll let you know what we find" Eric made his way over to the area where the woman had pointed. _Why didn't she phone me?...She probably didn't want to make things worse._ He shook his head a little, _I've been so stupid...I wanted Calleigh to think I could just move on, but I couldn't. I didn't even do anything wrong for her to leave me...it was my job, not me, that made me ware that wire. _Suddenly it came back to him why he and Natalia had broken up the first time. _Natalia was a mole...and I was no better when I was wearing that wire. Recording them, telling their secrets, using their words against them if it ever come down to it. I lost trust in Nat how could I have expected Cal to be fine with it. _He exhaled loudly pinching the top of his nose. _I do care for Natalia...but I still love Calleigh, always have. I was wrong to blame Nat. If I'd never gone back to her...if I never said Calleighs name, none of this would have happened. I saw her eyes earlier she was just as scared as the rest of us for Calleighs safety. She would never have wished this._ _"You should never say things you can't take back"_ he heard Calleighs voice say. She had said those words to him a long time ago when there was a period of friction between him and his family, but as the words echoed around his head they were all too poignant at that moment, because he knew that was exactly what he had done. _I have to talk to Nat. Sort things, try anyway_, but that would have to wait because right now he needed to find anything that could help.

As if he had been on auto pilot he suddenly realised he was at the area the woman identified. Looking around he spotted what could be signs of struggle. He rushed over to a large bush, it looked like it had been disturbed and quite recently as the fallen leaves were still green on the ground. "H, I think I've found something" Eric shouted. Horatio excused himself and was soon by Eric's side. They both moved towards the bush, both terrified of what they may find. Horatio slowly put his hands in separating the leaves, relieved when they didn't find the lifeless body of their friend. The relief was short lived when Eric grimly pointed out that there was blood present.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: rape and torture.

Chapter 7

Eric knocked gently at the door before entering "Nat...?"

"I've run the blood from the leaves against Calleighs DNA profile. Most was hers, however one drop didn't match, it was XY. I'm searching for any matches in the system. Do you need anything else?" she never once looked at him, hoping that if she gave him the facts he wanted he would just leave. There was a long moment of silence as Eric took in what she had said before he spoke "Hopefully we'll have something to go on...I've been thinking a lot about what I said to you earlier" he paused for a moment to compose himself. "Calleigh once told to me that you shouldn't say things that you can't take back. I know I can never take back what I said all I can do is apologise"

"Apologise for what? You were right this is my fault"

"No it wasn't and had no right to blame you...I...I was scared, angry...I"

"I know Eric. I know you love her, even a blind man would be able to see it. Me and you we weren't real. Not for you anyway. That's why I was so angry, I love you, we were in a relationship, but I will never be able to match her in your eyes." Finally she turned to him tears leaving streaks of run mascara down her face "If it makes you feel better I accept your apology. The thing is though Eric, you can take back what you said, but if anything happens to Calleigh I'll never be able to take it back. The last words I said to her were angry. Angry over something I had no right to be angry about, not with her anyway" she locked eyes with Eric for only a few seconds before beeping from the computer grabbed her attention "We've got a hit..." the colour drained from her face as she read the words before her "This is all my fault".

"Ben Daniels 30 years old, convicted of... convicted of rape, has since been realised".

There was some noise and then the door swung open. The men came in carrying a stool and a camcorder. One had a Great Dane who stayed obediently by the man's side. Brad set the camera up on a tripod, a light shone above it blinding her with its brightness. Ben placed the stool down and went over to Calleigh with a knife cutting her free from her restraints then picking her up by her hair he dragged her across to the stool and forced her to lay across it, belly down. Her knees didn't reach the floor so she pushed upward with her toes. She tried to hide her emotions but she couldn't suppress a shiver of fear that run through her body. "Here boy" Ben called. The dog knew exactly what to do and mounted her immediately. His penis hit the mark, forcing its way inside her in one stroke. She cried out at the pain, and then held her breath. The Dane began his rhythmic hard pumping, completely filling Calleigh. She latched onto the legs of the stool with her hands and tightly closed her eyes. His thrusts went on and on, and he began to come, she felt it squirting deep into her. She felt sick, total disgusted at what was happening as the dog panted over her she could feel his hot breath.

The dogs dick was still in her when one of the men announced it was his turn. The man grabbed the dogs collar and tried to drag it off but it was anchored down and wouldn't move. She could feel the dogs nails scratch and dig into her as he tried to clamp on. The dog began to hump again annoying the man further. The man quickly feed up delivered a hard kick to the dog causing it to snap its jaws narrowly missing biting Calleighs neck. The man then grabbed the dog and violently dragged it off her. Calleigh screamed out in pain, it felt like she was being ripped inside out. The dog also howled in pain but all the men did was laugh.

After a minute or so, she opened her eyes and started to look around. Suddenly she felt one of them forcefully push his way inside her. The pain was intense and she tried to get up. The man was much bigger than she was, outweighing her by thirty kilos or more, and his weight pinned her down. She tried to squirm out from under him, but realized it was in vain. Her panic only served to clamp her walls even tighter on the man making her pain so intense that her vision was impaired by white lights. She felt him relentlessly pound her, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't she wouldn't let herself. Finally she felt him grow and spill his seed deep inside of her before pulling out. What were minutes felt like hours she knew her body couldn't take much more of this torture.

One of the men kicked the stool from under her, and for the briefest moment, she felt as though she was hung in the air before she came crashing down catching the ribs on one the stool legs taking her breath away. That was as much pain as she could take and she drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
